


slugabed

by dobranoc (skullastic)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullastic/pseuds/dobranoc





	slugabed

afterwards

when kamui opens his eyes an unfamiliar scene greets him. a shock of white hair, an arm draped around his waist, an unfamiliar warmth around him. he knows what he did- was the right thing to do? 

"good morning, niles," he murmurs to the man sleeping beside him. he doesn't know if the message got across, but when he tries to shuffle out of the other man's grasp the arm around him holds him tighter. 

niles half-opens his eyes, peers at the person next to him as if to confirm what had happened, and closes them again. "god, it's too early. go back to sleep, sweetheart." 

sweetheart. the word sends chills down kamui's spine. this was a new experience, certainly. "it's practically noon," he replies. "leo is going to wonder about me." 

"well let him wonder," came the response. "i want you to stay, you're a good heat source."

"niles...." he tries to wriggle out of the sheets. "we can continue this later, but i have to help out..."

"fffine," niles mumbles, and lets him go. 

kamui sits up and hurries to don his uniform. it is strewn all throughout the room.... for some reason. so is niles's, however.

before he leaves he hears niles's voice again. "no goodbye kiss?"

kamui turns around to roll his eyes at him, then kisses him on the cheek.

"a kiss," niles insists again, so kamui quickly pecks him on the lips.

"see you later. you'd better get out of bed."

niles props himself up with one arm on the pillow. "well, now i'm too awake to fall back asleep, so i guess." 

kamui smiles as he heads out the door.

\--

niles tries to recall the situation. for the first time in a while it wasn't a drunken hookup, and he doesn't feel any specific regret. he feels... relief. 

but also cold. 

he draws the blankets closer around himself, the scent of kamui surrounding him like a blanket. it's enough to lull him into a contented stupor, fading quickly into sleep. 

he dreams of kamui. reliving the feeling of his own arms pinning him to the bed and drawing him so close. breathing heavily, kissing him everywhere. kamui, as a wallflower, was far too shy to do anything but helplessly let things happen to him and spill gibberish from his pretty little mouth. so honest and pure, two unattainable things that niles adored about him. 

he wakes to kamui as well.

"get up, lazy," kamui says, shaking him awake. "it's lunchtime and peri's cooking today." 

niles grabs his hand shakily, still half asleep. "hey."

"what." kamui stops for a second, staring at him with a confused look on his face. 

"you're so pretty, you know that?" he murmurs, pulling the prince down onto the bed with him. "lemme kiss you." 

kamui reddens all over, turning away from niles. "hey, flattery isn't going to work! hurry up and get dressed!"


End file.
